Never Leave Your Side
by maddy.crouch.9
Summary: Bigby thought that it was all over... He thought wrong. Snow's missing and the least possible suspect is the enemy. Can death stop people from committing their crimes? BigbyxSnow
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Where's my partner?

Bigby Wolf was sitting in his office, thinking of what to do next. He's already messed up big time that was for sure. Everyone was terrified of him. Not that that was anything new, he was the 'Big Bad Wolf' however, this was different. It seems that he struck a new type of terror within them whenever they saw him.

Just as the fables were beginning to trust him as their sheriff and protector, he had to go and fuck everything up. He just had to rip off that ass-hole's head. The Crooked Man his name was. Bigby felt torn when thinking about what happened that day. Bigby was told to bring the Crooked man to the witching well, but before he could take the Crooked Man in he had to take out his 'assassin'.

Bloody Mary was the most ruthless bitch that everyone hated. She was the one person other than Bigby that scared the hell out of everyone. Without her the Crooked Man was nobody. Bigby killed her just before she could deal the final blow. Bigby then proceed to taking the Crooked Man into custody. This is where it started to get confusing for him.

On the one hand he was going to let the fucker live, however he would throw him down the witching well to stop him from causing trouble. On the other he did start to threaten Bigby, which normally Bigby wouldn't give a damn about. The Crooked Man only started to piss him off when he started to threaten Snow White. No one messed with Snow without getting hurt in the processes. Snow was his, the sooner people learned that the sooner there would be less injures within the fable community. Even if Snow did or didn't know of how he felt, Bigby would never leave her side.

However the same couldn't be said about Snow when it came to her never leaving his side at the moment. At first she was always there, no matter what, but now whenever they were together she would be fidgety. Clearly not comfortable around him after what happened. Heck, he didn't blame her.

After all he was the one to promise her to not harm the Crooked Man until after a fair trial. Bigby didn't exactly follow that to the end completely. This is why Bigby felt so guilty. He didn't like hurting Snow like that. He knew how she felt, from the way her scent was off. Bigby could know who was who and what each person felt from the way they smelt. Yet the one person who's sent was imprinted in his brain was Snow's.

Bigby started to think that it may be time to talk to Snow about what happened and apologize for scaring her. With a groan he stood up from behind his desk, still hurting from his latest wounds, and headed to Snow's. When he was in front of her office he hesitated to knock. His anxiety was starting to get the best of him. Fearing of what may happen, he knocked. With no response he knocked a second time, this time calling out.

"Snow?" He asked voice full of concern. _She's never gone this early_ he thought. With caution he opened the office door. To his surprise the room was a complete mess. Bufkin was lying on the ground, however not from his usual drunken stupor, and the mirror was broken. But that isn't what put Bigby into overdrive. No that wasn't the concern at the moment. What made Bigby so agitated was

the fact that Snow wasn't anywhere to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A fable to kill all.

Snow awoke unable to remember what happened. Taking in her surrounding's, she saw that she was being kept in a small room. The only furnishings within the room were a cot, stool and a single light bulb. _Where the hell am I?_ She thought. The door then unlocked and Snow braced herself preparing for the worst. Her capture then walked in and she was not prepared to see them again.

It took Bigby awhile but he was able to fix the mirror. He was surprised to find that none of the pieces were gone. _Maybe Snow's capture wanted me to find them._ Bigby thought. He then proceeded in getting the mirror to help.

"Mirror, mirror ….ahhhhh….help me out. Help me find someone now." He tried to rhyme, but at the moment he didn't really give a damn. The mirror awoke full of criticises just like before.

"That's not the proper way to summon me, I hope you know." The mirror said.

"I don't give a damn right now, please, just help me out." Bigby said trying to keep from yelling at the mirror.

"Who is it that you need to find?" The mirror asked stubbornly, clearly giving up.

"Snow, I think she's in trouble." Bigby said.

The mirror features then started to shift into something Bigby would never have been ready to see. Snow was trapped in a small room, with the only exit blocked off by Bloody Mary. Bigby's blood started to run cold at the thought that Snow was taken hostage by Bloody Mary. The bitch was going down. If she even touched a hair on Snow's head, Bigby couldn't even begin to think of what he would do.

Though all he could do at this moment was pay attention and try to find out where they were. What caught his attention was what he could see behind Bloody Mary. It resembled the Crooked Man's old hide out. _Maybe she fixed it up a bit and hid Snow there, thinking no one would think to go there._ Bigby thought. Bigby then started to run; he had to get there before it was too late.

Bloody Mary stood in front of Snow, clearly amused with Snow's questioning look.

"How are you here? I thought Bigby killed you?" Snow asked quietly, scared beyond reason.

"What, you thought I would die just because I was attacked by your little guard dog? Please. All he did was leave this little scratch." Bloody Mary said, voice full of resentment. She then proceeded to show off her newly formed scar. It was jagged and ugly, anyone would have been able to see it if it weren't for the long sleeves she wore.

Snow couldn't help but feel terrified. Not because of the scar, but because she knew now without a doubt that this was real. All she could do was hope for someone, other than Bigby, would come and save her. Not that she didn't like Bigby, but she didn't want him to die because of her. He has already had a few close calls when it came to battling Bloody Mary. The thought of him dying scared the hell out of her. All Snow could do was wait and try not to piss Bloody Mary off even more then she already was.

Bigby was finally on his way. After making sure that Bufkin was safe, he started on his way to save Snow. All he could do now was give it his all and hope that this wouldn't be the last time he saw Snow and that his wounds wouldn't be his death sentence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The silver apple.

Snow was trying to stay strong, not wanting to give Bloody Mary a way to get to her. However her capture had other plans. What Snow didn't know may cost her more then what she would want to give.

"If you don't stop screwing around, I'll have no choice but to kill you. Where is your loyal guard dog, princess?" Bloody Mary said voice still full of resentment. However this time it sounded like it had more revenge than anything else.

"I don't know where Bigby is! I haven't talked to him in a while." Snow said.

"I was serious when I said I would have to kill you." Bloody Mary then pulled out a gun and pointed it towards Snow's head. "Now, tell me where Bigby is."

Bigby couldn't have arrived sooner. Just as he was about to turn a corner in the old hide out he noticed Bloody Mary standing in a doorway.

"I was serious when I said I would have to kill you." She then pulled out a gun and pointed it towards something. "Now, tell me where Bigby is." Bigby started sneaking up, wanting to confirm what he saw in the mirror. Then he caught scent of something_. Snow…_ Bigby thought_. Please let Snow be safe._

Snow was beyond scared, now she had a gun being pointed at her head and no one to help her at least that's what she thought. All this changed when she looked up and saw Bigby_. Thank God_ she thought. She thought since he was here that everything would be okay and then she remembered his wounds.

"What are you looking at princess?" Bloody Mary asked. "Here tell you what. If you don't tell me where your guard dog is in the next ten seconds, I'll kill you."

"You're not killing anyone, Mary!" Bigby grabbed hold of the gun and disarmed the pissed off killer. Blowing his cover and leaving him wide open for Bloody Mary's attacks. Once Bigby got under control he was able to attack. However that soon stopped after Bloody Mary got a hold of her gun.

"Bye, sheriff. See you in hell!" Bloody Mary laughed as she got ready to pull the trigger.

"NO!" Snow got up and rammed into Bloody Mary trying to stop her from killing Bigby. Instead she ended up being thrown into the wall, hitting her head and causing her to black out.

"Snow!" Bigby saw that she was getting paler than her already fair skin. Then he smelt it, Snow's blood. He knew he had to finish this quickly, he couldn't risk losing her.

"Awwww…. Poor Sherif, your little princess is dying and you can't do anything about it. What's wrong can't get the animal within you to come and protect your mate?"

Bigby's blood boiled, he has made it clear time and time again to keep Snow out of the crossfire. _Looks like I have to prove how serious I am about her….. Again! _He thought. Bigby was so busy thinking about how to attack without putting Snow in danger. _This is the perfect time to sneak up on her and kill her, once and for all._ He thought.

He waited until she turned around and then snuck up behind her without making a sound. Although he wouldn't admit it out loud, he was thankful that he inherited this trait from his father. With no further waiting, he surprised her by disarming her a second time and putting her in a death hold. Mary's surprised face turned into one of mock happiness.

"Looks like the Big Bad Wolf has finally awakened." With that Bigby began to kill her. He was glad that Snow was unconscious, as he didn't want her to see this. He gave into his feral nature, causing his brown eye's to turn golden and his claws to come out. Using them he did what he should have done a long time ago. He ripped out her throat and crushed her skull, knowing that the most popular, either good or bad, could potentially come back.

Bigby then took the few thin sheets off the cot and wrapped her in them just in case Snow awoke. He then proceeded to light the wrapped up Mary on fire, quickly running to the unconscious Snow and picking her up afterwards, to get them out of there before the whole place became aflame.


End file.
